Sei Gakutai
by Shin Chim Hye
Summary: Seishun Gakuen consists of talented, flexible students. Their flexibility, however, was tested when the school held an intraschool competition of bands. Each club is required to provide a band. Can the Seigaku Tennis Club live up to everyone's expectation


**Disclaimer: All I can ever own is the plot. Pathetic, really. **

**Summary: **Seishun Gakuen consists of talented, flexible students. Their flexibility, however, was tested when the school held an intra-school competition of bands. Each club has to provide a band and at least one original song. Can the Seigaku Tennis Club live up to the expectations of their fellow schoolmates?

* * *

**Sei Gakutai**

**By Snotty Chim-Chim**

* * *

**Part One: The Story Unfolds**

The day started in its usual manner – businessmen rushing to their respective offices, students hurrying to school, girls chatting as they walk and students enhancing their game play just before the start of classes.

Nobody in Seishun Gakuen was aware of the plan the school had set for them, a plan that had become the cause of arguments between faculty members, disrupting their usually peaceful environment. It was carefully thought of: strengths assessed against its weaknesses. But as November ends, the talk gradually died down and a decision was made.

* * *

"Oi, Echizen!" Momoshiro Takeshi, a sophomore in Seishun Gakuen, called his kohai.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" said boy shouted back as he grabbed his toasted bread and drank his milk.

"Ittekimasu!"

"Have a nice day, Ryoma-san!" Meino Nanako called out to Echizen Ryoma.

"Un!" he said while tying his shoelace.

"Come on, Echizen! We don't want to be late for practice!"

Ryoma rushed outside the gates and jumped onto the back of Momo's bike.

Momo pedaled all the way to Seigaku.

* * *

When Momoshiro and Echizen arrived at the tennis courts, practice had already started. They tried to sneak in but fate wasn't on their side.

"Momoshiro, Echizen, twenty laps!" Tezuka commanded.

"Hai, buchou!" chorused the two.

"This is your entire fault!" Momo muttered to Echizen as they start their laps.

"How so? If my memory serves me right, you were the one pedaling." Echizen muttered back.

"You came out later than usual."

"Well, you arrived _late_." Echizen snapped.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Another ten laps!" Tezuka said.

They bit back any response for fear of additional n laps. (1)

"Ochibi and Momo-chin are moody today, nya!" Eiji snickered.

"Don't provoke them, Eiji." Oishi said, standing beside his doubles partner.

"But it's fun, nya! Look – Hoi!" Eiji called out to them.

They turned their heads to Eiji's general direction.

"100 laps!" Eiji imitated Tezuka.

Fuji looked amused. Inui's eyeglasses flashed.

"Ii data."

"Fshhh…"

"Eiji!" Oishi scolded.

"Look at their faces, nya!" Eiji is now covering his mouth with his hands to keep his laughter in.

"50 laps, Kikumaru!"

Eiji turned to the voice and was horrified to find Tezuka standing behind him.

"H – hai!" Eiji gulped and he joined his kohais in completing their laps.

"Who's running laps now, Kikumaru-senpai?" Momo said as he and Ryoma finished their last lap.

"That's unfair, nya!"

"Heh. Your fault."

"Ochibi! You're so mean!"

At the other side of the court, Inui just finished his talk with Tezuka.

"Regulars assemble!"

Eiji came panting beside Oishi, having just finished his own laps.

"This is the end of the practice. Remember to come early for afternoon practice."

"Or else, a punishment would be handed to the late comer." Inui added, his aura radiating nothing good.

"I wonder what kind of punishment?" Fuji asked.

"You'll see." Inui pushed his glasses upwards.

* * *

As Ryoma and his classmates were about to start their third period class, an announcement was made.

"Good morning, everyone. I'm sorry to disrupt your classes, but I need to inform you of this: the faculty and I decided to bring out the best in you. It became the talk and arguments among your teachers, each wanting to try their own suggestions. But we have recently decided the best one for you. I will discuss more of this later. Please proceed to the auditorium immediately."

As soon as the principal's voice was no longer heard, murmurs ran around the whole class. Gossips spread like wildfire.

"Alright, class! Proceed to the auditorium."

* * *

Little by little, the auditorium was filled with buzzing students. Each having a conversation with another, discussing the announcement made.

"What do you think?" Katsuo asked.

"Having two years tennis experience, I guess it'd be about -"

"I don't think it has anything to do with tennis." Kachiro cut Horio off.

Horio was about to retort when the principal beat him to it.

"I see you're all buzzing with excitement." Their principal said, beaming at them.

The noise only grew louder.

"Ryoma-kun, do you have any idea?"

Echizen just yawned.

"So, where was I?" the principal asked, rummaging through her papers as she stands before the student body.

More whisperings.

"Do you know what they had planned for us?"

"No, do you?"

The other shrugged.

"Ahh." She exclaimed, finally finding what she was looking for.

"Alright! Listen up, youngsters!"

The whole auditorium was plunged into a deafening silence.

"Good, good. So, everyone, I want to tell you that this year, we will not undergo the traditional class play."

The students turned their heads to each other, momentarily forgetting about their principal.

"What?"

"We will not do any play?"

"How come?"

"Shhh. I'm not quite finished."

"Gomen nasai." All their heads whipped in her direction. It's a wonder no one ever died of that action.

"It's understandable. Anyway, as what I've mentioned earlier, we will not push through with class plays this year. Oh no, we've got a bigger plan for all of you. Also, we have observed that recently, students are no longer sporting their usual enthusiasm with regards to the annual class plays. It seems that, to you, the plays are nothing special. Due to this, we decided to let you experience something more exciting, more fun and more suited for your age."

She paused for some dramatic effects more than anything else.

Apparently, she goes for the calm just before the storm…

"The biggest event to be held this year, in replacement of the annual class plays, would be a…"

A massive intake of breath…

"…band contest!"

The silence that followed is really deafening.

"Now, aren't you all proud?" she asked, baffled by their sudden stillness.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Before anything else, this fanfic is dedicated to my dear friend, Anna-chan, who's celebrating her birthday today.**

(1) n stands for number of laps.

Their morning practice ended up rather fast since Ryoma's too busy running his laps to have a proper one.

By the way, the reason behind the title would be explained in due time (third chapter). But if you're literate in Japanese, you'd know. I made the principal a 'she' even though the usual principal or head of the school in Japan is a 'he', it's just that women are more prone to make such decisions than men.

Whew! This is the first time I ever wrote the plot and summary of each chapter on a notebook! I guess I'm really into this. I'm also considering putting on some pairings but I'm not too sure.

Alright, I can't wait to write more. My hands are itching to type! I've been plagued by this idea for days now and I can't literally do anything without somehow thinking about it. Ideas, conversations and whatever kept popping in my thoughts!

**I want to hear from you, guys!**

**Review and review! **


End file.
